Hermione's Bad Day
by crossalf
Summary: Draco terbelalak kaget, "Hah? Jadi kau menyukai Weasel bodoh itu?"  Hermione menoleh, matanya yang sembab memandang Draco dengan tajam, "Jangan sebut Ron bodoh, Malfoy."  "Memang dia bodoh," sahut Draco tak peduli.


Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Hermione Granger

Genre : Friendship/ Romance

Rated : T

**Hermione's Bad Day**

**A/N : Fic ketujuh yang kubuat. Semuanya OOC parah, mungkin alurnya kecepetan, ditambah geje-nya minta ampun. Ini tahun keenam. Ngga ada Voldy Moldie. Wehehehe...**

Di sepanjang lorong koridor yang sepi, hanya diterangi oleh lampu minyak yang menempel pada dinding kanan dan kiri koridor itu, terdengar derap kaki yang melangkah cepat, nyaris berlari, seperti dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya harus menghindar secepat ia bisa dan tidak mau tertangkap oleh siapa pun.

Sesekali terdengar isakan pelan sekaligus menggema yang menemani suara langkah kaki dari gadis itu, sepertinya dia menangis, dan mencoba untuk menahan tangisannya walaupun akhirnya tak bisa dibendung lagi.

Dia terus berlari, sambil berulang kali mengangkat lengan kanannya, mengusap pipi yang telah ternodai oleh air mata yang keluar dari mata coklat madunya, yang kini tampak agak memerah, dan kelopak matanya pun membesar karena bengkak.

Dilaluinya Mrs. Norris yang mengeong ingin mengikutinya. Beruntung jam belum menunjukkan kalau saat ini adalah jam malam, dimana seorang murid dilarang berkeliaran di luar asrama masing-masing, sehingga Filch, si penjaga Hogwarts tak mempunyai alasan untuk memberikan hukuman kepada gadis itu, yang kini tengah berlari menjauhi si penyihir squib yang sedang terheran-heran dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan.

Hermione Granger, masih terus berlari. Suatu tempat melintas di pikirannya yang sedang kalut itu. Ya, dia harus ke sana. Ke tempat yang tak satu pun orang dapat melihatnya dalam kondisi yang, bisa dibilang sangat parah. Rambut semak belukarnya yang semakin terlihat belukar, wajahnya yang semakin kusut tak berwarna, dan lengan bajunya yang kini basah kuyup karena air matanya, menambah tingkat keparahan penampilannya.

Selama ini semua orang menganggapnya sebagai sosok gadis yang pintar, tegas, dan agak sedikit tomboy. Bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi tontonan beberapa orang, yang akan merusak semua _image cool_ yang telah ia bangun sejak lama. Karena itulah, dia harus menuju tempat itu, menyendiri untuk beberapa saat, dan berencana untuk menangis sepuas-puasnya sampai ia merasa lega.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia sudah berada pada suatu ruangan dari sekian banyak ruangan di Hogwarts yang tak berpenghuni. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di anak tangga yang paling bawah. Menyandarkan bahu kanannya pada dinding yang lembab dan basah. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya, kembali menangis dan meratapi kejadian mengejutkan yang baru saja dilihatnya di ruang rekreasi saat merayakan kemenangan asrama Gryffindor dalam pertandingan quidditch melawan Ravenclaw tadi sore.

Hermione Granger, gadis muggle terpintar di angkatannya itu kembali terisak, meracau tak karuan, dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi cengeng begini, hanya karena melihat sahabat rambut merahnya, Ronald Weasley sedang berciuman dengan Lavender Brown tepat di tengah-tengah riuhnya pesta kemenangan, dan tepat di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Harusnya dia senang dan bahagia, karena ternyata ada juga yang menyukai Ron, yang selama ini tak pernah sekali pun mendapatkan kekasih. Tapi kenapa hatinya terasa tertusuk-tusuk oleh ribuan paku yang tak kasat mata ketika melihat mereka berdua, tidak, tapi Lavender mengumbar kemesraan dengan memaksa mencium Ron di keramaian. Padahal dia sama sekali bukan kekasih Ron. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cemburu?

Tidak, Ron sahabatnya. Sebisa apa pun, dia harus ikut tertawa bersama Harry yang juga ikut senang karena akhirnya Ron dicium oleh seorang perempuan. Tapi matanya berkata lain, mata coklatnya terus mengalirkan air yang kembali membanjiri pipi, rambut, dan lengan bajunya.

Dia menangisi kebodohannya. Ya, sepintar apa pun dia, ternyata dia masih bodoh dalam hal ini. Sia-sia sudah usahanya dalam sebulan yang lalu untuk membaca dan mempelajari buku 1001 Cara Memikat Penyihir Lelaki. Ternyata yang ia dapatkan hanya ini. Bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh.

Setelah ini, pasti Hermione berniat untuk membakar buku tak berguna itu. Membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah. Kalau perlu, sekalian ia lemparkan tong sampah itu ke atas kepala bundar Lavender Brown.

Sejenak, ia tersenyum sendiri dengan rencananya barusan. Sesekali hidungnya tersumbat karena begitu banyaknya air mata yang ia keluarkan.

Tapi, tiba-tiba tangisannya mereda ketika ia mendengar langkah sepatu seseorang dari dalam kegelapan di ruangan itu. langkah itu semakin mendekat, mendekat, dan mendekat.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati seorang laki-laki, yang sebaya dengannya. Laki-laki yang ia kenal, yang selama ini menjadi rekan kerjanya dalam berdebat dan berperang mantra di koridor, di halaman sekolah, atau di tempat-tempat lainnya yang menjadi pangkalan mereka untuk beradu mulut. Dan kini laki-laki di hadapannya itu sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan terhibur.

Bukan hari Hermione. Benar-benar sial. Kepergok oleh seorang Draco Malfoy kalau dia sedang menangis. Hebat. Pasti mulut embernya akan menyebarluaskan hal ini besok pagi.

"Wow, kebetulan sekali. Melihat Miss Granger sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Mimpi apa aku semalam?" seru Draco Malfoy dengan nada yang sudah jelas mendramatisir, disusul dengan seringai licik di wajahnya.

Cepat-cepat Hermione berdiri tegap dan mengusap air matanya. Tidak mau terlihat seperti orang bodoh dan lemah di hadapan bad boy dari Slytherin itu. "Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mengikutiku, eh, Malfoy?" bahunya naik turun, terlihat berusaha untuk mengambil napas senormal mungkin setelah aktivitas menangisi Ron tadi.

Draco menyandarkan sebelah bahunya di dinding dengan malas. "Oh tidak! Pasti dunia sudah kiamat. Aku mengikutimu. Aku tak percaya ini," dia histeris sendiri, memasang mimik khawatir yang tentunya dibuat-buat. "Kurang kerjaan sekali aku," ekspresi Draco berubah secepat kilat menjadi dingin. Dia memutar bola matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tentu saja kau kurang kerjaan. Selama ini kapan kau pernah disibukkan oleh banyak kerjaan? Coba kuingat. Hampir tak pernah sama sekali." Hermione menyunggingkan bibirnya mencela.

Mendengar nada mencela dari Hermione, tak membuat laki-laki itu terpancing emosi. Justru ini yang diharapkannya, membalas perkataan Hermione yang nantinya pasti akan membuat gadis itu marah. Draco suka sekali itu. "Yeah, aku tak mau menyibukkan diri dengan hal-hal tak berguna seperti yang kau lakukan itu. Membaca buku, menulis essai, membaca buku, menulis essai, membaca buku lagi, menulis essai lagi. Buku, essai, buku, essai... Kupastikan setelah lulus nanti, rambutmu hanya tinggal tiga helai saja. Hahaha..." terdengar tawa yang menjadi ciri khasnya, tawa mengejek.

Hermione berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mencabut tongkatnya dan meneriakkan mantra penghangus kepada laki-laki menyebalkan di depannya ini. Kembali ia menarik napas, lalu mengeluarkannya dalam tempo yang sangat cepat. "Oh yeah? Kalau begitu akan kupastikan kalau setahun lagi kepalamu akan menjadi kisut seperti peri rumahmu tersayang," dia berusaha untuk menunjukkan senyumnya yang mengisyaratkan penuh kemenangan, walaupun matanya masih berkaca-kaca. "Bagaimana tidak? Otakmu saja tak pernah kau gunakan untuk berpikir. Malang sekali kau," Hermione memasang raut wajah iba, berpura-pura.

Draco menaikkan salah satu alisnya, dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hermione, "Benarkah begitu, Miss Granger?" lalu kembali menyandarkan bahunya ke dinding. "Aku justru kasihan padamu. Kenapa kau sendirian di ruangan ini? Mana teman-teman konyolmu itu? Kasihan, kasihan..." dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di samping telinga Hermione. "Mau kutemani, eh?" bisiknya.

Hermione merinding juga dengan Draco yang seperti itu. perlahan-lahan, dia memperpanjang jarak di antara mereka berdua. Menarik kakinya ke belakang untuk menjauh dari Draco. "Ya ampun, benar-benar keajaiban. Apa kau sudah tobat, Malfoy?" ujarnya pura-pura senang. "Terima kasih. Kau baik sekali," dia melanjutkan, "Sayang sekali, aku lebih memilih sendirian daripada bersama dengan musang licik sepertimu."

Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Draco yang tanpa sepengetahuannya tersenyum puas dan bangga karena bisa membuat rivalnya itu agak ketakutan.

"Ketakutan, Granger?" Draco mengikuti Hermione dari belakang.

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka saling berpandangan. Gadis Gryffindor itu menatap Draco dengan tatapan kebencian. Sedangkan Draco menatap Hermione dengan tatapan penuh kepuasan dan kemenangan.

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku tidak sama seperti gadis-gadis lain yang begitu menginginkanmu untuk menemani mereka," Hermione menerawang jijik. "Dan kau, kenapa kau mau saja menuruti permintaan mereka?" sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya dengan tiba-tiba, menghilangkan rasa takutnya pada Draco.

"Tentu saja, karena mereka tergila-gila padaku." Draco mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

Hermione memutar bola matanya, "Kalian memang sama saja," dia kembali berlalu dari hadapan laki-laki pembuat onar itu.

"Apa maksudmu 'sama saja'?" lagi-lagi Hermione menghentikan langkahnya, karena suara dingin Draco yang memaksanya untuk berhenti.

Gadis berambut semak-semak coklat itu berbalik menoleh, "Tentu saja sama-sama tak tahu diri. Tak tahu sopan santun yang benar. Apa orang tua kalian tak mengajarkan itu?" dia terkejut ketika melihat mata kelabu Draco yang menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan sebut-sebut orang tuaku, Darah-Lumpur. Sadarkah kau kalau kau tak pantas berkata seperti itu kepada kami Darah-Murni?" Draco menggeram marah. Emosinya terpancing kali ini.

Hermione tak dapat menahan air matanya ketika mendengar Draco dengan sebutan lamanya. Ya, walaupun selama ini Draco selalu menggunakan sapaan itu, tapi ini adalah yang paling parah sepanjang hidupnya. Apalagi dengan membawa-bawa perbandingan derajat antara Darah-Murni dan Darah-Lumpur.

Gadis kelahiran muggle itu kembali menghapus air matanya, "Dan sadarkah kau kalau kau telah menyakiti hati orang lain?" perasaan Hermione yang sedang sensitif, walaupun ia yakin kalau Draco tak akan menggubrisnya, tapi ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan segala yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Memangnya aku peduli? Tidak aku, tidak juga yang lain. Siapa yang akan peduli padamu, Darah-Lumpur?" Draco terus membalas. Tak peduli gadis di depannya menangis atau tidak, yang terpenting adalah, dia tak mau kalah dari Hermione.

Benar juga perkataan Draco. Tidak ada yang peduli pada Hermione. Tidak Ron. Tidak untuk Harry juga. Kemana Harry? Kenapa Harry tak berniat untuk menenangkan hati Hermione? Gadis itu tahu, bahwa sahabat rambut hitamnya tadi melihatnya berlari sambil menangis. Kenapa Harry tak mengejarnya?

"Yeah, kau benar," air mata kembali jatuh di pipi halus gadis itu. Berubah dari rencana awalnya untu pergi meninggalkan laki-laki arogan itu, dia berbalik menuju jendela yang memancarkan cahaya luar dari bulan di tengah gelapnya malam yang menembus lantai batu tempatnya berdiri.

Draco yang awalnya ingin meluapkan kemarahan, kini terbengong, memperhatikan Hermione.

"Kau benar. Ron tidak mempedulikanku. Bahkan Harry juga tak menemaniku. Padahal dia tahu kalau aku menangis karena Ron," mata coklat madu Hermione menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. Tak peduli, Draco mau mendengarkannya atau tidak.

Draco yang melihat perubahan pada Hermione itu menjadi tak enak hati. Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan dia menjadi manusia berperasaan?

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Weasel?" tanya Draco pelan, penasaran. Lupakan semua yang ia ucapkan pada Hermione tadi. Kali ini dia benar-benar penasaran tentang apa yang membuat gadis itu menangis. Sebenarnya dia sudah penasaran sejak tadi. Tapi dasar Malfoy, terlalu gengsi untuk menanyakannya. Sehingga pertanyaan yang harusnya ia lontarkan, berubah menjadi ejekan Darah-Lumpur untuk Hermione.

Draco Malfoy, sekarang menghampiri Hermione, tepat berada di sampingnya, ikut memandang ke luar jendela. Bingung juga, apanya yang menarik sih, memandangi jendela tua dan langit tak kelihatan seperti ini?

Hermione menyeka air matanya, lalu berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela, "Kau tahu? Dia berciuman dengan Lavender Brown, tepat di hadapanku."

Draco terbelalak kaget, "Hah? Jadi kau menyukai Weasel bodoh itu?"

Hermione menoleh, matanya yang sembab memandang Draco dengan tajam, "Jangan sebut Ron bodoh, Malfoy."

"Memang dia bodoh," sahut Draco tak peduli.

Tiba-tiba terdengar tawa manja dari seorang perempuan. Selanjutnya disusul dengan hadirnya Ron dan Lavender yang bergelayut di lengan kiri Ron. Rupanya mereka sedang mencari tempat yang sepi untuk bisa berduaan.

Hermione yang melihat hal itu, memandang murka ke arah Ron.

"Hermione, apa yang kau lakukan dengannya di sini?" tanya Ron penuh nada menuduh yang ditujukan pada Draco.

Draco yang mengetahui Ron hendak menghampirinya dan Hermione, segera menarik tangan Hermione, membawanya mendekat. Tak mempedulikan Ron yang ada di antara mereka. Diraihnya kepala Hermione, lalu diciumnya bibir Hermione. Tepat di hadapan Ron.

Hermione membelalakkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang diterimanya ini. Awalnya dia mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, tapi Draco terus memaksanya untuk membalas ciumannya.

Pada akhirnya, Hermione memutuskan untuk membalas ciuman Draco, karena ia segera tahu, bahwa Draco melakukannya untuk membalas Ron. Sama seperti apa yang telah Ron lakukan pada Hermione.

Ron terkejut bukan main, tak percaya.

"Hermione!" teriak Ron. Tapi segera hilang oleh lengkingan manja Lavender yang memaksanya untuk pergi dari situ. Menyerah dari nenek sihir yang kembali bergelayut di lengannya, Ron memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Hermione dan Draco. Ya, dia tahu, dia salah.

Mereka berciuman. Ya ampun, Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy berciuman! Bahkan sampai Ronald Weasley pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Ada yang salah. Kenapa Draco tidak juga melepaskan ciumannya?

'Merlin! Cukup, cukup! Dia sudah pergi!', teriak Draco dalam hati. Segera dia melepaskan bibir Hermione dari bibirnya.

Mereka berdua salah tingkah, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Er— Sorry," ucap Draco tiba-tiba. Terlihat bodoh, tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. "Sekarang dia bisa merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, Granger," lanjutnya.

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Hermione. Bukan karena dia habis menangis, tapi karena Draco yang barusan telah menciumnya.

"Y-yeah, Malfoy. Terima kasih sudah membantu," Hermione menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi, aku harap, kau jangan menganggapku sama seperti gadis-gadis itu."

"T-tentu tidak. Aku... Aku... pergi dulu." Draco berjalan kikuk meninggalkan Hermione yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi.

Gadis yang memiliki bentuk patronus berang-berang itu mendongakkan kepalanya, lagi, menatap ke luar jendela. Tak disadarinya, dia tersenyum, menampakkan giginya yang putih.

Belum sempat Hermione beranjak dari tempat itu, Draco kembali lagi, masih salah tingkah. "Er— tawaranku tadi betulan, Granger," dia menatap mata Hermione.

Hermione mengernyitkan dahi, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"It-itu... Eh... Y-yang tadi. Y-yang... Mau kutema— Aaaaaaggrrhh! Sudahlah." Draco kembali meninggalkan Hermione sendirian di sana, bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Tentu saja Hermione tahu apa maksud Draco. Dia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum ketika Draco berlalu sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya frustrasi.

**-END-**

**A/N : Makasih buat KaaSan, Caco, , Choco, KaChels, ****Ribella Lilt****, valentina14, Just Ana, AnthyGreenerzAngel, dan Enji86 yang udah ripiu di fic Dramione-ku yang pertama.**

**Ngga tau mau nulis apa lagi. Bener2 OOC. Nyerah... **


End file.
